Disaster Romance
by gotToluvAnime
Summary: For someone unromantic, trying to be romantic can really be... chaotic? AU


_Okay here's the thing. I am the most unromantic person in the face of the earth. Michiru and I have been together for three years now and never in those three years have I been romantic. It's just not my… -'thing'. And though Michiru loves me, sometimes even the most patient person in the world has her own limit and I think -iie.. I'm definitely sure- I don't want to reach that._

_So ever since Michiru left for another country, I have been making plans to be romantic for once. And I finally thought of the perfect way to show her._

_Although it took me two and a half weeks to do so, I must say those weeks of hard-work really did pay off. Just about now, I can't even find it in myself to doubt my own romantic skills. It may sound a little cocky –well okay too cocky but I did cooked up some great -no, I cooked up a seamless, staggering and heart-pounding plan. _

_Since today is Michiru's arrival, what better time to showcase all my newly acquired skills than now. It may seem a little bit too soon for an amateur like me but… _

_Hey, how hard could that be?_

_

* * *

_

**Disaster Romance**

**

* * *

  
**

I grabbed my car keys and headed to buy some flowers before I fetch her to the airport. _Yep ain't flowers romantic?_

As soon as I arrived, I parked the car at the nearest parking space I could find. I stepped out and used the window of the next car as a mirror. Somewhere between the shower and running down the stairs to get my car keys, I forgot to comb my hair.

_Damn it!_

I placed the bouquet on top of the other car and ran my fingers across my hair. In the midst of combing, the car suddenly rattled. Not long after, the car accelerated at a high speed out of the parking lot. I stood there, stunned as I watched my bouquet of flowers slowly fade into the horizon.

It took me a couple of minutes before I snapped and ran after the car.

"HEY!! WAIT!!!" I shouted and ordered loudly from the top of my lungs, "STOP THE CAR!!! STOP THE GODDAMN CAR!!!!"

Apparently, from my angry _desperate_ face and the frantic _almost lunatic_ running, the driver mistook me for a robber. So instead of stopping, he freaked out and sped ahead.

I stopped, panting heavily and mentally cursing that idiotic man who stole a hundred bucks worth of flowers. In my sweaty suit and panting exterior, I headed back inside the airport.

"It's just flowers. Besides, I got a lot of those back home. Michiru wouldn't mind." _Right?_

"I wouldn't mind what?"

I bolted and began sweating once again. _How could I not notice her?! _

"I wouldn't mind what?" Michiru curiously asked once again.

"You wouldn't mind that--… I scoop you off the floor and twirl you around." I said, scooping her up and twirling her around. I kept the innocent smile up as I gently put her down. _That was probably the worst alibi of the decade. How lame was that?_

Michiru skeptically looked at me and was about to say something but I was quick enough to avoid that.

"Shall we?" I asked…_ well technically, not exactly_ since I already grabbed her luggage and dragged her back to the car.

The drive back home was unusually quiet. I can't help it. Every single time I try to utter a word and make what could possibly an enjoying conversation; I always end up sighing instead. It's terrible, _I know_, but I'm so excited about what I'll be doing today that I only kept driving _aside that, I only kept fidgeting…._ Well that is until the car suddenly broke down.

"What's wrong?"

"The car broke down."

"I could tell that much, Ruka." Michiru rolled her eyes, sighing.

"Can you go out and push the car for me?" I asked, looking out the window.

"Are you serious?" She scoffed.

"Well, yea. You can't drive can you?" I told her, brows creasing

She squinted and I could tell from that heavy breathing, heated glare and door slamming that Michiru was definitely angry.

"Okay, start pushing."

The car moved a little. Too little that it couldn't even be considered that it actually moved.

"Michi, you're not doing it right. Push harder, okay. Push harder." I chided, waving my hand.

I heard her grumble as she said aloud "Are kidding me Tenoh?!"

"We can't go home if you don't push harder, Michi." I explained. Besides I don't get why she would be this angry.

_What's wrong with pushing the car? It's only appropriate to do so. There's no reason for her temper. Michiru really is being unreasonable. It's not like I should be the one to push it and she should be the one behind the wheels. Well, yea my built is a lot stronger and bigger than Michiru's. It would be more convenient if I push the car than her. Now that I think about it….._

_DAMN IT!!!_

I looked out the window, and smiled as innocently as possible, "Why don't you handle the wheels as I push the car, instead?"

"Now you're telling me that?" Michiru groaned then moved to the driver's seat as I stepped out of the car and went to the back.

"Okay, put it on neutral then I will start pushing it. As I push it, try to start the engine. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Just do as I told you."

With a count of three I started pushing the car while Michiru kept starting the engine.

_First, I lost my bouquet of flowers from a running car. Then I had stupidly let Michiru push the car. How romantic was that? _

I groaned, letting my frustrations out.

_Now, I'm just losing my energy from pushing this expensively unreliable car. Some may conclude this as unlucky but I still think I'm lucky. It could be worse, right? At least it's not rain-_

**_KRSHHHH….._**

And what do you know, it rained.

_How merciful…._

I was soaking wet when I stepped on the front porch of our home. Apparently this day was becoming undeniably difficult. The whole time I was pushing the car, it rained and the time I finally got inside, it stopped. Everything was going against my favor. And when I do start feeling good about something, _'something'_ unexpectedly strikes in.

"Why are we still standing outside?"

I looked at her then around as I hastily checked all my pockets. "It's not here."

"You forgot the keys?!"

"No. No. NO." I said my smile fading as her intense glare welcomed me. "I'm very sure I grabbed it."

"So you lost it?"

"I did not."

"YOHOO!!" an overly excited voice called out.

Both Michiru and I turned to face the owner.

"Whaddya doing?" she asked in that drastic curious voice.

"Louise." I managed to greet out as I was still desperately looking for the keys.

"Haruka here lost our keys."

"I did not!"

"Well then, where is it?"

"It's somewhere in my pocket." I made a face before checking my pockets once again. It took me about five minutes before I finally found it. And with one triumphant smile, I boastfully announced as I raised the keys up, "See I told you it was here! It would be bad for us if I did lose it."

Michiru faked a laugh while Louise… surprisingly took the keys from me and threw it out on our front yard.

I snapped and ragingly screamed, "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Ehe." She smiled, cutely and annoyingly innocent. "When you say it like that, it made me want to throw it out."

"What are you? A child?!" I grumbled, feeling Michiru's hand upon my shoulder.

And for the next fifteen minutes all we did was to look for the small key out in this vast yard. Michiru ended up getting dirty and muddy as she looked along with me.

_So much for being a romantic day…_

When I finally took hold of the keys, I hastily ran into the door and unlocked it. I could hear Louise mopping in the back. She left, weeping from her unaccomplished plan of throwing the keys once again.

Finally, we're here. Alone. Just the two of us. As planned.

I felt a big wave of nervousness washed over me. I breathed deeply and in a count of three I walked over to Michiru and gently grabbed her hand.

"Close your eyes."

"What's this about?"

"Just close your eyes."

Michiru was very much willing and did as told. I swung the door open and with one proud smile, I happily whispered through her ears, "Now open your eyes."

I could see the surprise, and happiness in Michiru's face as she saw all the roses and candle that welcomed her.

Her lips curved up and her eyes lit in joy, "You did this?"

"Yea. You like it?"

"It's…"

"Romantic?" I added.

She looked at me, smiling. "It is."

With one quick swoosh, I lifted her up, and carried her the way a married couple do.

"Is this another surprise?"

"This makes it more romantic." I told her. She giggled.

_As soon as I saw that smile upon Michiru's face, I felt better about this day and more confident that nothing could ever go wrong now._

_But…_

_I really didn't put into consideration what may happen if I do carry her and walk through the door._

_Well the result was proven next as I walked ourselves inside._

_**THUD**_

"Ouch.." Michiru yelped in pain as her head hit the doorframe.

"Sorry. Why don't we try this again?"

"Okay, just please be careful."

_**THUD **_

"Twice." She gritted, tending to her now swollen head.

"Sorry. Let's try a different position."

"We better should."

_**THUD**_

"Three in a row." Both hands now on her forehead.

"I think it's better if you walk. You can walk right?" I laughed nervously, gently placing her on the ground. "We probably should not try that ever again."

"Trust me on that."

_I think it was too soon for me to conclude…_

I led her in and did nothing more but to guide her down to the area where I had set a dinner for the both of us. Michiru's reaction was really priceless from that point on. Though everything I set up or did was cliché, the 'unexpected' factor really made it special and… well, touching. And Michiru's smile only grew wider and brighter as she stepped inside the dining area.

"You cook?"

"I have hid it for a very long time, but you should know I'm well known for my cooking expertise." I winked, running my fingers along my hair.

"Well you hid it very well." She clapped as she took a sit down.

I grabbed the champagne bottle, "To my lovely Michiru."

She smiled as I began opening the bottle. With one forceful push, the cork finally gave in and flew right across… Michiru's nose.

"Ouch!" She yelped in pain. I quickly made my way through her, grabbing a towel on the counter top.

"I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry, Michi."

"It's okay."

One broken nose tended later, we finally settled with two cans of coke on the table. There was still one thing left undone. I reached out for a match and lit the candle in the middle. _Doesn't this make it more romantic? Haha! Good job Tenoh. Good job._

"I'm really sorry about earlier."

"It's okay."

"You still look beautiful. Besides if you think about it, it's kind of funny." I laughed… and shortly started sweating again as she squinted at that comment.

"It's probably better if we don't think about it. Anyway, I prepared some delicious food. Just smell it-..." I paused, smacking myself at that callousness. Michiru's brow cocked a little higher.

I gulped, "Why don't we make a toast?"

_Man, what's wrong with me? _

_Calm yourself Haruka. Just be calm._

I lifted my glass up and reached across the table to make the toast. There wasn't anything anymore running in my mind that could make this dinner worse than the broken nose, but unfortunately there still was. As soon as I pull my hand back, my sleeve accidently caught into the candle. Before I even had the time to say anything, my sleeve was already in flames.

I lost my control, and along those stupid panicking, my hand knocked the candle down.

Now, not only was my sleeve was burning but also the table cover.

_All I heard was Michiru's constant screaming telling me to stop moving and stay still. Hey, I was pretty much agreeable because a second later, I lost my consciousness._

"hmm…" I managed to murmur as I slowly open my eyes up.

"Are you feeling better?"

I look ahead and caught a glimpse of her face. I blinked several times before I was finally woken up. I sat up, hands covering my face. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For this… for this disaster. I'm sorry for everything, Michiru."

"It's okay-…"

"It's not okay!" I cut her off, my voice unexpectedly louder than in mind. Suddenly, A familiar heat began building up behind my eye. "It's not okay…. I wanted to make this day wonderful. I wanted to make it romantic for you. I had it all planned out since you went out of the country. But everything became a disaster. The flowers I brought for you were stolen by this blue car, then I made you push the our car, I let you wait and look for the keys in the muddy yard, you have a bump on your forehead, I broke your nose and then I even managed burn the house down. Even Louise can't do that. "

"You brought me flowers?"

"Yea.. your favorite." I muttered, still keeping my face away from her.

"Haruka…" I felt a hand stroking my head.

"You always tell me how unromantic I am and that you could use a little romance once in a while…"

"You caught up on that…"

"Yea.. It's not hard not to since you've been saying that every time. I was so excited this morning. I wanted to show you that I can be romantic for you. I just… I just wanted to show you how much I love you. I'm sorry if everything turned out as a disaster."

"Well… you did made me push the car, got my favorite dress dirty, responsible for the bump on my head, amazingly broke my nose and almost killed me of a heart attack with the fire…"

"Hey." I pouted. If she was trying to comfort me, it wasn't working at all.

"But…" she pulled my face up and smiled. "It was sweet."

"Michiru…"

"Dangerous. But sweet."

"So you forgive me?"

"Always." She smiled tenderly which turned into a sly grin not long after. "How could I not? Since it's the first time I heard you say you love me."

I felt my face burning in deep red. I moved my head away and muttered silently "baka…"

She giggled freely while I pouted further. Out of nowhere, a pair of arms enveloped me into a tight loving hug.

And with a smile, she whispered ever so sweetly "I love you too, Haruka"

* * *

_End. Thanks!_


End file.
